


A Mother's Job

by karmarocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaking, Coughing, Light Angst, Oneshot, S5 spoilers, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmarocks/pseuds/karmarocks
Summary: I wrote this for my dear friend ambulancemcclain's birthday on tumblr. It's based off of ya-nurse's cute drawing of Keith being taken care of by his mom!!





	A Mother's Job

Keith tossed and turned in bed, sheets sweaty and tangled around his legs. He’d woken up that morning feeling slightly off, but after a hard day of training he felt like death warmed over. He’d gone to bed early, hoping to rid his body of the wretched illness, but he kept waking up sputtering for breath through the congestion in his nose and lungs.  

He coughed roughly into his pillow, the barking sound harsh and painful on his throat. He felt absolutely awful. The only thing he could think to do was go find Shiro.

Draping the blanket over his shaking shoulders, he swung his legs off of the bed and shakily got to his feet.

As he made his unsteady way out of his room, a realization hit him like a slap to the face: he was at the Blade headquarters. Shiro wasn’t there. Shiro was with the team that Keith no longer belonged in. Tears sprung to his eyes unbidden, and he stumbled as a sob turned into a body-bending coughing fit that threw him off balance and he was forced to lean against the cold wall for support. He gagged as congestion blocked his airways again, sparking even more harsh expulsions from his lungs. Slowly he lowered himself to the floor, tears streaming down his face as he tried desperately to breathe through the coughing. He sat in the hallway for who knows how long, listening to his own wheezy breaths. Just when he was about to attempt to return to his room he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

“Keith?”

A voice crooned, a worried lilt intertwined with the gruffness.

“M-momb. I-”

He was cut off as another harsh set of coughs wracked his shivering frame. He exhaustedly rode the fit out, caught off guard when he was lifted into the air,

“W-where _cough_ are we going?”

“Back to your room, you are not well, I assume?”

Keith didn’t respond, figuring the raspy barks were answer enough.

Krolia carried her son as if he weighed no more than a kit, sitting down on his bed and allowing him to cuddle into her side, startled at the heat she felt emanating from his shivering form.

“Are you cold?”

“Mm-hm”

“You don’t feel cold.”

“ I kndow…it’s called a fever.”

He carefully let out a content sigh as she began to card her fingers through his hair, stopping when she heard the expulsion of breath.

“Ndo wait, please keep goigg…”

He whispered, and Krolia smiled. She’d finally get to mother her son she’d been away from for so long.


End file.
